My Dreaming Tekken
by Jovi Ludovice
Summary: Someone play as Edmond Stratford. He seeks to the party to have a good time. Then, there is Manji Event again!
1. chapter 1

**First Dream:** _Mall Party_

I became a playable character as Edmond Stratford, a 29-year old British-American Kung Fu martial artist. Then, I went to the mall where they have a karaoke game function room called "Function Karaoke Land". I met my female friends who were in short long red, blue, purple, and gold dresses male friends who were in denim polo clothes. Then, me and my friends played Tekken 6 in PS3 Tekken 7 in PS4. Surprisingly, I played Scenario Campaign w/ Catarinna, a girl with a gold short dress. In this level called "Industrial Highway 357", we played in Co-Op mode of Online. I played as Kazuya and Catarinna played as Alisa. Then, I made a story about this level with two characters that me and Catarinna use.

" **Industrial Highway 357** "

 _Kazuya and Alisa awaited orders. Then, Hwoarang's men are preparing for battle. In the war zone, Kazuya prepares to battle Hwoarang. In the dreams, he killed and choked him with his superpowers and said "Pathetic!"._

Then, I played songs from TK6 called "Sequence Mutation Manji Valley" that allows all girls to dance and the boys to clap and use musical instruments. It is the crazy time to let the girls dance and boys to clap and use musical instruments. The girls danced by holding her partner's hands doing the Tango-style. The boys used drums guitars to perform the music. Then, they tried to have party with delicious food and making a surprise. Later on, we played Tekken 7. Within this game, I talked to them about Life Front vs. Dragon Within. It is a beat up game that focuses the alternate story of the events from Mishima Saga. 20 minutes later, I teleported to home to have rest and dream about Manji Valley Dance and Miguel's fight.


	2. chapter two

**Second Dream** : _Real Manji Event_

When I was sleeping, I dreamed about the Manji Valley event. I played as Miguel to fight these following opponents: Jin Kazama, Devil Jin, Kazuya Mishima, Yoshimitsu. Unfortunately, the couple with formal attire (Girls who are in blue, red, and gold short dresses Boys who are in golden formal attire) from Asia tried to dance for the second time. I had a dialogue:

 **Miguel** : (Points to Jin) _This hatred I bear is for you and you alone!_

 **Jin** : _Jama suru na!_ ( _Don't get in my_ _way!_ )

 **Announcer** : _Round 1... Fight!_

 **Chao** : _Hãy nhảy nhé! (Let's have dance!)_

 **Chae** : _Bãi tính Theo chốt tính Theo chốt tính Theo tính tính tính tính tính tính tính tính tính tính tính của! (Let's have dance steps!)_

 **Houko** : _私たちは踊りたい！(We like to dance!)_

 **Hoka** : _はい！(Okay!)_

 **Goh** : _I love you!_

 **Guh** : _Let's have performance!_

 **Miguel** : _Die!_ (Defeats Jin in the 1st round)

 **Announcer** : _KO!_

 **Announcer** : _Round 2... Fight!_

 **12 minutes later...**

 **Miguel:** _Get out of my way!_ (Miguel finishes Jin with his fist)

 **Announcer** : _KO!_

 **Announcer** : _Miguel wins!_

 **Miguel** : _Keep it up and you'll get yourself killed!_

 **15 minutes later... In Survival Mode:**

 **Miguel** : (Points to Devil Jin) _This diablo I bear is for you and you alone!_

 **Devil Jin** : _Kyofu wo oshite yaro!_ (Fear my wrath!)

 **Announcer** : _Final Round... Fight!_

 **All Girls** : _La La La! Manji La La Vina! Manji Manji Vina!_ (All girls are holding their hands/only for girls).

 **Miguel** : _Die Diablo!_ (Finishes him off with his rage)

 **Announcer** : _KO!_

 **Announcer** : _You win!_

 **Miguel** : _And I had confession._

 **Vs. Kazuya:**

 **Miguel** : _I have no time for you!_

 **Kazuya** : _Omae ka!_ (So you've come!)

 **Announcer** : _Final Round... Fight!_

13 minutes later...

 **Miguel** : _Get outta my sight!_ (Finishes Kazuya off.)

 **Announcer** : _KO!_

 **Announcer** : _You win!_

 **Miguel** : _You should choose your fights more wisely._

 **Last Survival Round: Vs. Yoshimitsu:**

 **Miguel** : _Unfortunately for you, I am having a bad day._

 **Yoshimitsu** : (The battle begins)

 **Announcer** : _Final Round... Fight!_

 **15 minutes later...**

 **Miguel** : _Man, what a hassle..._ ( _Does Rage Art on Yoshimitsu)._

 **Miguel** : _You ready to lose! Get outta my sight!_

 **Announcer** : _KO!_

 **Announcer** : _You win!_

 **Miguel** : _Keep it up and you'll get yourself killed!_

I like my dialogue. It has Survival Mode and the Vs. Battle. It's fun! :)


End file.
